


Welcome to the Old Days

by Starfish



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfish/pseuds/Starfish
Summary: At any given moment, it was even money whether he wanted to kiss Joe or kill him.(Originally posted in January 2004.)





	Welcome to the Old Days

Fuckin' Joe.  
  
They weren't even halfway through the trip, and it was just like Billy'd never left. Hour after hour on that sorry fucking excuse for a bus. At any given moment, it was even money whether he wanted to kiss Joe or kill him.  
  
Like now.  
  
He'd known the minute the two girls walked over to their table that Joe wouldn't let them walk away again. Fucker had charm, for real -- he could talk his way out of or into whatever he wanted, and what he wanted then was to get laid. And so when Billy found himself trailing the pack back to the room, he wasn't in the least surprised. He let Joe pick which one he wanted, 'cause Billy didn't care, and even if he had it wouldn't matter.  
  
It wasn't until Joe started getting undressed that Billy realized what it was really all about. A message, one he received loud and clear -- the last time really had been the last time. Billy'd left, and even though he'd come back ( _crawling back_ , said a voice in his head), Joe wasn't ready to forgive.  
  
Hence the girls.  
  
Joe's shirts and pants got slung into the corner on top of his boots and socks, and he should have looked stupid standing there naked while the rest of them still had their clothes on, but because he was Joe, he looked instead like he was the only one who had a clue what was going on, and was just waiting for the rest of them to catch up.  
  
And the whole time Joe was looking at Billy, holding his stare in that challenging way that you didn't dare back down from, unless you wanted your ass handed to you. It was surprising how quickly it all came back; all the defenses and half-lies you needed to keep yourself safe and sane around Joe Dick.  
  
The chicks faded into the background -- Billy could hear the sounds that meant their clothes were coming off, but it barely mattered. He was focused on Joe, and as he pulled his sweater off over his head and threw it to land on top of Joe's, he only broke eye contact for the split second it took to clear his face. He toed off his shoes and then stripped the rest of the way. It all ended up in the corner, and when he was finally naked he took two steps and flung himself at the bed.  
  
This seemed to be the cue to get the girls back into the act. Joe grabbed his and pulled her over to the other bed, sitting down so he was facing Billy, and pulled her into his lap. She started kissing him, and Billy could see Joe's hands on her tits, rubbing and pulling her nipples. She seemed to like it, from all the moaning.  
  
Billy's girl kept giggling, which was pretty annoying after about two seconds, so he pulled her down next to him, rolled over with his back to Joe, and kissed her. She tasted like beer and weed, a combination which was familiar enough that Billy could almost pretend it was Joe. Except that he didn't want to do that, not now, so he pulled his head back. She didn't seem to mind, and when Billy put his hand behind her head and gently pushed, she got right with the program.  
  
Her mouth was hot on his dick, and he closed his eyes for a minute, savoring the feeling. Seems his dick didn't care who sucked it as long as it was getting some action. He rolled onto his back again and the girl obligingly moved between his legs without missing a stroke. He felt her hands on his hips and started thrusting up into her mouth.  _Good, good, good_   his dick said. _More, more, more_.  
  
When he heard the rip of a condom wrapper he opened his eyes again and looked over at the scene on the next bed. His orgasm hit as he watched Joe sliding into the girl from behind, holding her hands up against the wall, face buried between her shoulderblades, just like ....  
  
Just _exactly_ like when he'd fucked Billy.  
  
Joe looked up and met Billy's eyes then, and Billy had to look away, nevermind playing it cool, because Billy was fucking furious and Joe couldn't see that, couldn't have that satisfaction. Fucker'd set the stage and was just waiting for a reaction, and Billy was not going to play that game tonight.  
  
He pushed his girl over onto her back and dove between her legs. Eventually the bitter taste left his mouth. And eventually he fell asleep.  
  
  
When he woke up in the morning and realized the girls had taken all their cash, he was almost glad. At least it gave him something else to be pissed at Joe for.  
  
Fuckin' Joe.


End file.
